<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лекарство от бессонницы by WTFSlash2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372714">Лекарство от бессонницы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020'>WTFSlash2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 04:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лекарство от бессонницы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он не понаслышке знает, что такое ПТРС. Он с ним живет уже много лет.</p><p>Он может контролировать себя безукоризненно, как часовой механизм, умело отлаженный мастером. Как его любимый Астон-Мартин, любовно перебранный Кью до винтика. Внешнее спокойствие дается легко – это маска, уже ставшая второй кожей. Если она немного расползается на швах – на помощь всегда придет алкоголь. Достаточно дорогой и крепкий, чтобы снова стать собой. Тем собой, каким его знают окружающие.</p><p>Сила, отсутствие даже зачатков страха и контроль – вот три кита, на которых держится его работа и его жизнь.<br/>Но есть пределы, за которыми контроль утрачивается.</p><p>Сон неподвластен контролю, как и видения, которые с ним приходят. Редко – бессмысленный набор картинок, часто – кровавая мешанина из лиц, криков и запаха пороховой взвеси. Это давно ушедшее прошлое, и он это знает, но там, во сне, логика отключается, давая волю инстинктам. Страх, такой непривычный в реальности, во сне словно отыгрывается, беспощадно вгрызаясь в мозг, притупляя здравое, разгоняя до безумных отметок пульс.</p><p>Поэтому он не любит спать, хотя прекрасно понимает необходимость сна для нормального функционирования.</p><p>– Вы плохо выглядите, агент 007, – говорит как всегда собранный и сдержанный Кью, глядя на него поверх очков. – Когда вы спали в последний раз всю ночь целиком?</p><p>Он кривит губы в усмешке, честно пытаясь вспомнить, но вслух только отшучивается.</p><p>– С каких пор вас, квартирмейстер, интересуют мои ночи?</p><p>– С тех пор, как я стал отвечать за вашу работоспособность. Человек – дневное существо и для нормальной жизнедеятельности ему нужен сон. Ночной. Впрочем, не мне вас учить, вы уже достаточно большой мальчик.</p><p>– Вы даже не представляете себе, насколько, Кью, – он ухмыляется, довольный произведенным эффектом от пошлой шутки. Кью хмурится, но первым отводит взгляд, делая вид, что страшно увлечен чем-то на одном из нескольких мониторов напротив.</p><p>Бонд до сих пор не понимает, как этому мальчишке удается справляться со своими обязанностями. И дело не только в бесконечных креативных идеях и талантливом их воплощении в виде нового оборудования. Бонд не понимает, как он умудряется вести их, агентов, через поля многочисленных битв? Почему от одного голоса в наушнике становится удивительно спокойно и правильно? Где этот юноша берет силу, чтоб приказывать десятку самых опасных людей в мире так, чтобы эти приказы исполнялись молниеносно?</p><p>Загадка.</p><p>Удивительная загадка, разгадать которую пока не представляется возможным, хотя он не оставляет попыток.</p><p>Сегодняшняя ночь определенно не будет простой. Он не спал уже более сорока восьми часов, и продолжать – не самая лучшая идея в преддверии очередной миссии. Алкоголь, принятый в больших дозах, способен только притупить восприятие и немного приглушить рвущихся из подсознания монстров. Бонд периодически проваливается в короткий полусон-полуявь, не в силах ни подняться и прекратить эти пытки, ни провалиться, наконец, в глубокую фазу.</p><p>Телефон звонит около часа ночи, и он достаточно настойчив, чтобы протянуть руку и все-таки ответить. Еще до того, как поднести трубку к уху, Бонд понимает, кто ему звонит, и внутренне собирается. Он не может ничего поделать – привычка подчиниться звонившему безоговорочно, выполнить любой его приказ, буквально въелась в подкорку.</p><p>– Слушаю, – его голос немного хриплый, но в нем нет и грамма сонливости.</p><p>– Спите, агент 007, – негромко приказывает ему Кью. – Завтра вы будете нужны на Ближнем Востоке.<br/>Бонд хочет что-то сказать, возможно, отпустить очередную пошлую шутку, но уже не может. Его глаза закрываются, а сознание, наконец-то ускользает туда, где нет ни видений, ни страхов, ни бессонницы.</p><p>Только голос, за которым он привык следовать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>